Sun Dragon
The Sun Dragon is an epic dragon of the Sun element. Appearance From a distance, the sun dragon looks like a giant golden Gryphon. Its body is covered in thin, cold feathers, cold at the side that touches the dragon and burning hot at the other side to cool it off in the heat of the Sandara Desert, though the dragon is resistant to a lot of heat, and the hot side is to repel enemies. Its majestic wings are full of muscles and aided by magic to let the dragon fly very fast and perform tricks, though the sun dragon prefers calmly hovering in place. The giant golden horns and claws are used as weapons. Abilities Weapons The sun dragon's four horns are sharp and strong, and while they are mainly used in duels between sun dragons, and it is advised you keep well away in case the dragon charges. Prolonged exposure to the dragon can result in severe sunburn. Defenses The scorching skin of the sun dragon prevents it from being approached, let alone touched or ridden. Other Abilities Although scorching hot, the dragon's feathers keep its surroundings warm from a distance. That told, the other, colorless side of the feathers--the side aimed to the dragon's skin--is actually full of Cryomancy and cools the dragon off! Breath Weapon The breath of the sun dragon is an intense, scorching fire with a long range. Weaknesses The sun dragon is weak against fire-resistant creatures. They also seem to have an intense case of ophidiophobia, which dragonologists suggest was caused in a previous date of history. However this may have been an ancient culture mistaking a Pharaoh Dragon for a for a very large snake, see as pharaoh dragons are about the only dragons capable of challenging a sun dragon and coming out mostly intact. Habitat Regions Sun dragons live in the sandy dunes of the Sandara Desert. Preferred Home Although preferring the Sandara Desert, sun dragons will settle with any large sandy area. Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet The sun dragon will eat just about anything that crosses its path. Since food is scarce in the Sandara Desert, sun dragons can go for long periods of time without eating. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order Sun dragons are solitary and extremely territorial, especially if male. If two male sun dragons cross paths, they will often fight to the death. Relationship to Wizards Wizards marvel over this creature, which has different effects on different sun dragons. If a wizard is lucky enough to breed one of their own, they are also marveled over, which can lead to the jealousy of the sun dragon. But despite its fame, the sun dragon is a friendly creature. Life Cycle Mating Two sun dragons of a different gender usually mate on sight, but these dragons are so rare that the majority of sun dragons does not mate. As proud creatures, they will NEVER hybridize with other species. Ancient tales tell that is because the first and only time a sun dragon hybridized (with the Moon Dragon), it got heartbroken as it had to leave her and no sun dragon wants to feel that pain again. Also, it would be hard for another dragon to mate with a sun dragon considering just standing close to one can cause sunburn and the sun dragon eats everything in its path. Birth If a sun dragon does mate, then the female will nurture of the egg, while the male does everything in his power to protect both his mate and his child. Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA History Discovery According to the ancient myth, The Epic of the Celestials, the first sun dragon, smitten by the first moon dragon, created the existing world for her, and the two resided over this land for generations. But soon, they had to separate, become the sun and the moon, and allow their descendants to occupy the land they once loved. According to this myth, the two dragons created the earth, while the Infinity Dragon created the universe. Magic Sun dragons are associated with the rare magic of heliomancy. They also have minor control over Electromancy and Cryomancy. Notable Sun Dragons *Lion (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) Category:Epic Dragons Category:Sun Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Desert of Gau